Everything Changes Eventually
by staylaughing123
Summary: All I asked was for them to notice. All I wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. Everything changes eventually I guess, I just never thought it would be like this. (I don't owe Stand by me or The Body)
1. Freshmen

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm trying a new story line that I just thought up the other day. I hope everyone likes it and please leave reviews (good and bad) because I'd like to improve my writing in anyway possible. Smooches and have an awesome day guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Stand By Me or the Body.

Everything Changes Eventually

Chapter one: Freshmen

Why does it have to be so hot? I thought to myself as I sat slowly up in my bed. Hair was sticking to my forehead and sleep was pressed against my face. Turning my head I looked at the clock on the wall, it was seven thirty-seven in the morning. It took a moment to register in my brain, but I was already late for the bus.

"Crap!" I yelled throwing myself from my bed and tossing on an old pair of shorts. "Not on my first day! Dad, hey, Dad!" I called out into the hall hoping to hear his voice. I had no such luck.

While putting on my shoes I ran towards the bathroom and slipped on the rug by the counter. Once again, Dad had left the water from his shower all over the floor. Grunting, I stood up and threw the medicine cabinet open and hastily squeezed toothpaste over my very warn toothbrush. In the morning multitasking was my forte, I was brushing my hair, washing my face, and brushing my hair all at once. Two minutes later I was crashing down the stairs in a rush and jumped at the last four steps. At the door laid my bag, a banana, and a note from Dad. "Don't be late, have a good day."

"If you only new Daddio." I said flinging the door open and locking the door with much haste. Down the street I was able to see Teddy entering the bus and I yelled for him to make it wait but he was unable to hear me. The bus drove away and was out of sight around the corner. Strapping my bag over my shoulders and gripping the banana for dear life, I bolted down the sidewalk and crossed a few yards to catch up with the bus. If I didn't catch it then it was a twenty minute walk into town, which was twenty minutes I'd be late on my first day of high school.

Finally the bus was in sight again and I yelled as three more students filed into the bus. "Wait! Hold the bus!" A girl turned and smiled at me as I quickly approached. I was still far enough to see the look on her face as she stepped into the bus and the driver closed the door. The bus hissed and moaned as it took off down the road. Sliding to a stop, I panted and held my knees while leaning over the sidewalk.

"Bitch." I whispered through breathes. A car to my left approached slowly and loud chuckles broke through the air. Turning my head, I glared through my hair and was face to face with Eyeball Chambers.

"Looks like ya missed the bus, Legs." he snickered along with Ace Merrill as he honked the horn.

Ace yelled through the car at me. "Those legs of yours can't catch up to everything I guess."

"I would of made it if that bitch would of held the bus for me." I stated while standing straight up, still out of breath. I leaned against the window and pressed my body against the door. "You going that way?"

"I'll give ya ride, kid, I always show up the first day." Ace stated waving me to get in the back. I smirked as Billy Tessio stepped out from the car to let me in. Sliding into the middle, I sat between him and Charlie Hogan. Ace drove off like a bat out of hell and the three of us were thrown forward in our seats. I've know these guys for as long as I can remember. All of them were born and raised here in Castle Rock. I don't particularly like them but they've always been pretty good friends with my cousin, so we get along alright. Most people would think I'm crazy to get in a car with any of them, but they are okay on a good day. They look out for me because Skyler looks out for them and that's alright with me.

Peeling my banana, I ripped a piece off and popped in my mouth. "How was California, Legs?" Ace asked moving the rearview mirror to look at me. I shrugged taking another bite of banana.

"Same old, same old." My mother had moved out to California when I was about eight and every summer I visit her a few weeks before school starts. She ran away there to get away from my Dad, who apparently is the most horrible person on the planet. I hate to say it but I would rather live here with my father than stay even a few days at my mother's play family's house.

"How's your mother?" once again I shrugged.

"Doing alright, having fun with the second family I guess." she remarried and I've got two step siblings that are basically around my age, one older and one younger. The three of us don't get along so well but I could care less about them. I was replaced a long time ago and I've come to terms with that. My mother tries to make up for it by sending me money, her husband's money, along with several gifts that I don't really care for. The money she sends I usually will spend on a night out with my friends or give it to my dad. She thinks I buy make up and other girly items with it, which is what she would prefer, but I'm just not that kind of girl. I like dirt and I like to run. Boys are less drama and not so hard to please, so I'd rather hang out with them.

Ace didn't ask me anymore about it, I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't going into detail or because we arrived at school. The five of us parked and filed from the vehicle. "Thanks for the ride buddy boy." I called trotting towards the building. The four of them waved at me as they all leaned against his car to smoke before they arrived into school late. I never understood why they would arrive just in time for school but would never be on time to class, guess that's just their gang.

The huge group of teenagers filed into the building as the bell rang furiously for school to start. All the freshman, including myself, were pushed from side to side as we searched for any types of signs to let us know were to go. I dropped my banana peel in the fight to just get in the door when I felt a tug on my back pack. Looking to my left, a very large hand had grabbed me from the crowd. Chris Chambers towered over me like a skyscraper in the hallway full of students. We shuffled over to the most vacant hallway and he grabbed me up into a big bear hug.

It had only been a month since I had seen my best friend but a lot can change in a month, my very tall friend was an example of that. "Tara!" he yelled loudly.

He set me down and I looked up at him with astonishment. Only a month and this kid was almost a foot taller than what I remember. I couldn't wait to see the rest of them. "God Chris, you eat another person?"

Chris chuckled and slung his arm around me. "Shut up." we made our way to the cafeteria where all freshman were told to go. "You look different too."

I smiled up at him and noticed how prominent his chin was becoming. "Not as much as you, you look like a fucking man!"

"I've always been a man." he stated proudly but I shoved him knowing him much better than that. "Wait until you see Vern though! Dude is like a brick house." he stated showing me the width of Vern's shoulders with his hands.

"No way!" I called looking around for him. Vern Tessio had left at the beginning of the summer to visit his grandparents with his family. I haven't seen him in over two months, this was going to be awesome. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, probably still making his way inside." Chris shrugged as we walked over to the middle of the room where Gordie Lachance was sitting, reading a book. I slapped the book from his hands as he glared up at me. His look of anger disappeared as soon as he noticed it was me. The kid practically jumped over the table to scoop me up in his arms.

"Gordo!" I yelled hugging him back. He was just as tall as Chris and his hair was longer like Chris's too. Time is a funny thing, it changes all. We all sat down at a table while the teachers filed the rest of the students into the room. I vigorously searched for the rest of my friends, barely listening to the principal greeting the large group of freshman.

"It's a new year, here at Castle High. Lets make it count." he ended his speech allowing teachers to hand out Id cards and class schedules.

From behind I was placed in a choke hold and lifted from my seat. I panicked and thrashed around like crazy, until an evil laugh erupted into my ear drums. "Let her go Teddy." Gordie pleaded without much effort. Teddy Duchamp let me go and I turned around quickly to be face to face with him. My friend had grown taller but still looked like himself, crazy. Nothing ever changed with Teddy, that's why I loved him so much. No matter what he would always be Teddy, my insanely amazing best friend.

"Tara! You gots some titties now!" he stated forming two O shapes with his fingers over his chest. I rolled my eyes and waved him away.

"She does not." Vern stated coming from behind Teddy. My very short friend was still very short, but Chris was right, his shoulders made him look like a brick house. His neck was meaty but he had slimmed up a little. Everyone chuckled as I sat down again, covering my chest with my arms.

"Cool it guys." Chris defended also rolling his eyes. We all chatted about our summer vacation while waiting for our class schedules to compare with each other. Since my first name was Tara, it took them forever to get to me. But even longer to get to Teddy and Vern, but we didn't mind, it had been a while since we had all been together.

Vern said that at his grandparents his Pa made him work out ever day and eat right, something he had never done at his grandparents house before. Every break his family goes down there, they all eat until their stomachs get sore; but not this year. Vern said since his Pa had a heart attack this past spring, he's a health nut and everyone got in shape while they were there. I'm so proud of him, I've never seen him look and feel so good.

Chris said his summer was boring and he couldn't wait until everyone came home from their trips because he was in hell. He sadly continued stating that he hates when we go away and that we should never leave again.

"Chris, you know I didn't want to leave either. My summer consisted of the second family." that's all I had to say before the four of my friends knew the type of torture I had to go through over the summer. I go every year to spend time with my mom but only get to see her maybe ten minutes a day before she leaves me at home with the maids and my horrible siblings. I saw her husband twice out of a month, the two of them are just way too busy to spend time with any of their children. That's probably why the two of my step siblings are super brats from the pits of hell.

"That's too bad." Teddy stated, who had been sent to two different military camps over the summer. His mother couldn't handle his behavior so she shipped him off, not knowing that he would get kicked out of both camps for his attitude and physical deformities. He told us they let him stay but wouldn't let him do a lot of the physical activities that everyone else were doing so he acted out. Teddy shrugged it off but we all know how much the military means to him. Even if it was a way for his mom to have a break from him, he was in love with the idea of going. Unfortunately things don't always go the way we want.

Gordie said he read most of the summer until his trip to Portland interrupted his summer reading list. He said he had some really cool friend there, but couldn't wait to come home because he was stuck in a hotel room with his parents a lot of the time.

Soon all freshmen were told to leave to class and by the time everyone was settled into their lockers, desks, and classes; the day was already over. Out of five classes I only had two with Teddy and Vern. The other three I had with Chris and Gordie who were all in higher level classes. I had studied very hard last year because I knew that Chris was going to try too. I wasn't smart enough to get into their math class but it wasn't that bad, at least I could be with Teddy and Vern for the first semester.

I couldn't believed that the day had gone by so quickly and how much everyone had changed over the summer. It was a new school year, it was my year. Freshman year was all about me and my boys and nothing would ever get in the way of that.


	2. The Chase

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the review! I'm trying to keep on top with this story. Please let me know what you all think! Smooches and have an awesome day everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Stand By Me or the Body. Warning: language, slight sexual content (sort of)

Everything Changes Eventually

Chapter two: The Chase

Walking through my front door, I smiled and threw my bag onto the table. My father was leaning over a stack of papers, barely noticing my arrival. It was already a week into my freshman year and everything was great. I was doing well in my classes and everyday was something new. Dad was so distracted lately, but I knew it wasn't a personal thing. He always got that way when he was in the middle of writing. My father was a reporter for The Small Times newspaper for Castle Rock. He only had a one column that was published once every two weeks and doesn't get paid much but it's enough to get us by.

"Hello oh wonderful father of mine." I sang kissing him on the cheek. His beard tickled my nose and a grin grew over his face.

"What do you want Tara?" he stated, waving his hand at me while scribbling over several pieces of paper. I then waved at him and jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"Can't I just say hello?" I said swinging my legs back and forth. My father turned in his seat and tossed his pen onto the table. I smirked at him, leaning over and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Crunching into the apple, he chuckled sarcastically.

"No you can't and you don't." smiling, he waved at me once more. "Shoo, I've got to finish this."

"Whatever Dad, I'll just go see what Teddy's doing." thrusting my hips forward, I fell from the counter and trotted towards the front door.

"You just got here, why don't you do your homework quietly in your room." he said pointing to my bag. My father obviously needed time to write but still wanted me home, via the hint of being quiet in my room.

"I did it at lunch." shrugging and still headed for the door, I glanced over my shoulder. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Be home at a reasonable time." he stated, which actually meant be home before the sun comes up. I'm a freshman. It's Friday night. I'm ready to party. Just kidding, I wanted to just hang out with my friends and talk about nothing important. Now that's my kind of party.

"Whatever you say, Daddio." I shrugged slipping through the front door.

Fall was definitely on it's way, but it was still hot while the sun was out but it didn't matter to me. I'd rather be hot then cold anyway. Despite the heat, I made my way down the road to Teddy's house. I knew for a fact that at this time of day, right after school, he was probably eating dinner. His mom works night shifts usually so she feeds him before she leaves for the night. Which for me was way too early to eat dinner, I would be so hungry around eight o'clock.

I threw my apple core into the street as I turned down the pathway to his front door. Knocking lightly, I entered without a hesitation. The knock was purely respect, to let everyone know I was entering.

" Teddy. You butthead! Where are you?" I chirped, entering the dining room, then the kitchen, then the back yard. No one was home. I frowned, not knowing what to do since I wasn't used to this type of result when I came over to Teddy's house. Exiting the way I came, I spotted Teddy and Chris down the road. My newly found sadness was enveloped with joy as I realized my friends were close by. I waved with a large smile while calling their names.

From where I was, I could see the both of them were shoulder to shoulder, hunched over something while they walked. Simultaneously, they both turned to see that I was running my way over to them. Their faces were in disbelief as I approach. Whatever Teddy was holding he folded shut and the two of them seemed to be in a panic. I could hear Chris as both of them argued, shoving the object into each others arms.

"Fuck!" Chris's voice rang. "It's Tara, get rid of it!"

"You get rid of it!" Teddy yelped with a glance towards me. My joy was then shadowed with confusion. What did the two of them have that they didn't want me to know about? We don't keep secrets fromeach other, not since we all got into this huge argument over basically nothing. I don't even remember anymore what it was about, I just remember it tore the five of us apart. We made a pact right then and there, communication is key for a successful friendship, no secrets.

"It's yours! You're the one who wanted to show me, remember!?" Chris yelled while shoving it into Teddy's arms one last time before dashing away in a fit of panic. Teddy cursed under his breath, taking off behind Chris.

I continued to follow them, only being a few feet behind them since I wasn't in a full sprint. My dad used to say that when I was younger, I wanted to run before I could walk. Ever since then every chance I had, I would run anywhere and everywhere. I've been the fastest runner around these parts for years. I plan on joining the track team, if they let me, I've heard that they don't allow girls on the team. But they wont be able to resist my speed, I'm a legend among kids my age, they can't deny me.

Both of my friends knew for a fact that I was much fast than they were but I enjoyed running. If I was chasing anyone, I always took my precious time because it was pleasurable to me. But this time I knew that they were hiding something from me, which I didn't like. I'm not their mother or anything, but they are both my best friends, what would be so bad to hide from me? At this point I was more curious than anything.

"What the hell guys?" I yelled as they ran through twists and turns to try to lose me. They knew better and their efforts were admirable but not effective. I studied my friends as they ran, knowing good and well one of them would give up eventually. Their hair bounce with every heavy step they took and both of them would occasionally glance back at me. Chris was in the lead, only because he got a head start from Teddy. Both of them ran about the same speed in a foot race, but Teddy didn't have the stamina that Chris had. I knew he would be the first to go, that's when I noticed Teddy was then slowing down a great deal. Chris was also not ignorant to this fact and with quick thinking he ran towards the edge of the neighborhood.

I realized that this chase was now becoming ridiculous when Chris jumped over a fence into the park, leaving Teddy behind. Teddy cursed, yelling for assistance. "Take it Chris, go!"

Teddy then threw the object, which now I could tell looked to be a book of some sort. Chris caught the book with little effort and dashed across the field as quickly as he could while I ignored Teddy as he tried to stop me at the fence. I shoved him aside but he grabbed my arm pulling me from the fence.

"Hey Tara, how's it going girl?" Teddy asked like the three of us hadn't been a mad chase for the last ten minutes. The both of us panted, looking each other over. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his glasses were fogged up from the sweat he was dripping in. I could tell in the horrible reflection of his glasses that I looked absolutely terrible. But I wasn't one to care about that. My hair was long and tangled in a heap down my back. Every part of my skin that was showing from my tank top had my hair sticking to it. I'm not going to lie, it felt gross but there were more important things to worry about than that. I was on a mission.

"Really, Teddy? What the hell are you both doing? Why are you running away from me?" I stated through breaths while sponging the sweat on my brow with my shirt hem.

Teddy scoffed like it was an obvious answer. "Because you were chasing us."

I turned to see Chris far across the field, I then knew it was crunch time. If Chris got into town there would be little to no chance of me catching him, I had to get over this fence. Quickly, I scanned the area, the fence was short enough to hop over it with a little climb but Teddy was right there. Any effort to get over it would be smashed my his strength. Thinking, I realized in order to get over the fence and get to Chris, I had to trick Teddy.

In an angry fit, I threw my arms up in the air and started to walk away from the fence and Teddy. He was right behind me as I stepped quickly towards the neighborhood we had just erupted from. "Whatever Teddy."

"Tara, it's not -" I didn't give him a chance to finish as I dodged him and sprinted for the fence. I climbed and hopped over with little effort. I could then hear Teddy doing the same, cursing with every movement. Chris was almost into town now, I could see him approaching the roadside through the park. This time I threw my head back, pushed my knees together, and ran at full force towards Chris. Teddy's footsteps and curses were slowly fading away as I approached Chris from behind who had slowed down tremendously. He was now walking on the sidewalk, not expecting to have me come from his blind side, snatching the book from his grasp at his side. He twisted around with surprise and embarrassment enveloped his face.

"Tara give that back!" he stated, his face turning even more red than it was before from the run. I looked at the cover of the book, it was Teddy's math book from class. He had scratched his name on the front with a knife the second day in class. I remember because he had also asked if I wanted him to do the same to mind, which I declined. The cover of a math book not only puzzled me but angered me. This is all they were hiding from me. There had to of been something else to this, why else would the two of them make such a huge deal over something so little.

"This." I stated, shaking the book in the air. "This is why you were running from me?" 

Chris then realized I had no idea what was going on and started to try and reason with me as Teddy approached from our side. I then began to inspect the book further, it seemed thicker than normal. Teddy and I have the same textbook so I would know, it was just a little thicker than I remember it to be.

"Tara, please don't. Just give us the book back." Chris then stated furiously as I continued to scan the book over. What in the world were these two hiding?

"No." I stated plainly, furrowing my brow at them. This was absolutely the most ridiculous thing they've ever done. "I can't believe you two. I thought we said no secrets."

"It's not even like that Tara, just give me back my book." Teddy said, fanning himself to prevent his glasses from fogging up any further. I looked up at them through my hair as piece of it swung in front of my face. I opened the book, turning the pages. Chris then tried to grab the book from me.

"No!" I grunted again, twisting my torso around to keep the book from his grasp. "I just chased you both through the neighborhood, across the park, and almost into town; I'm going to find what you both were hiding from me."

"It's a man thing!" Teddy then yelped, like that would change anything.

"Yeah, Tara." Chris then continued, starting to get angry at me as well. I looked up as the book laid across my left arm, my right hand flipping through the pages. "It's our business. You don't need to see it."

"I thought you said no secrets. What's so private that you had to run away from me? It's me guys." I pleaded in a rather harsh tone. "When have you ever not been able to show me something?"

I then opened to a page that was much thicker than the rest. Within the next few pages there were several pictures taped to the inside of each page. To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything like this. I gaped at the pictures with a small bit of amusement and disgusts. They were either nude or half nude pictures of women. With every turn of a page, their expressions grew with anger and embarrassment.

"The fuck, Tara!" Teddy said angrily, taking a step in front of Chris. I shut the book with a frown. I blinked at both of them, half handing the book back but neither of them moved to grab it. I knew the guys were getting older, as was I, but I didn't know how to handle something like this. I guess maybe I should of minded my own business, but how was I supposed to know they were hiding something like that. They've never acted like this before, what was I suppose to think? My mouth opened but nothing came out, what was I to say?

"Well Tara, now you know. Ya feel better?" Chris asked in embarrassment shadowed in anger. I shook my head. Teddy snatched the book from me.

"Like I said Tara, you didn't need to know about this, it's man stuff. Not for you. Because you aren't a man. Chris and I are men now. It has nothing to do with you, that's why I didn't show you." Teddy stated, their faces continued to stay flushed but now it was out of frustration with me.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that. You guys never hide anything from me. I just wanted to hang out with you guys and then you start to run away from me." Chris rolled his eyes.

"But can you see now why we ran?" I nodded and he continued. "Well I guess the two of us didn't handle it very well but at the same time, it's none of your business."

"Yeah." Teddy agreed with the point of his finger.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just wanted to hang out. Then you ran away." I adjusted my stance so that the setting sun wasn't in my face. "I just never thought the two of you would -"

Chris cut me off. "Well you wouldn't get it would you, you're a girl."

Teddy once again agreed. "It's not like you would talk to us able boys" I cringed, I thought I could talk to them about anything.

"Even if I did like anyone, I thought I could share anything with you guys. You're my best friends."

"But if you did, would you call; me, Teddy, Vern - any of us to come look at pictures like that?" Do they even have naked pictures of men, I thought, shaking my head at the thought.

"No, but -" Chris then cut me off.

"Exactly. So why would Teddy ask you to see these pictures?" he pointed towards the book. I guess I don't understand, I'm not a guy, but even if I was I don't think I would be thinking of that stuff. Not yet anyway.

"Tara, you don't get it!" Teddy yelled, I was a little taken back by my friend's tone.

"Look guys, I'm sorry that I got into your business but I thought it was something else." I shrugged, the three of us then fell into a silence as the street lights began to fade in and the sun departed for the day. I rubbed my neck in a fit of shame, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't care, ya know?" I then blurted out after a few moments. "I don't think of you any differently. You guys are growing up, as am I. I guess I shouldn't have assumed anything. I'll respect your privacy."

"Remember when you started your crimson storm?" Teddy asked as I took a step back. That subject has been banned from all conversations, I've made that perfectly clear. "Well this is the same thing, dude."

I raised my eyebrow at them, then realized I had no idea what boys go through during puberty. "You started your periods?"

Chris and Teddy then both glanced at each other, bursting into tears and a fit of laughter. I then joined in the laughter, knowing that probably wasn't possible but I was seriously curious.

"No." Chris finalized shaking his hands at me. "But listen Tara, just sometimes, we are going to need some space. As I'm sure you will want girl time. We need guy time, we are men now."

"Whatever that means. Chris you just barely turned fifteen and Teddy you don't turn fifteen until next month." my best friends were not men.

"Valid point." Teddy yelled as the three of us started to walk towards the pits of town. The anger and confusion between us had subsided, but I could tell that things were changing. This was the first sign, what else was I to do, I'd have to deal with it. I looked down at my feet, I'd have to remember that we are growing up. Each of us will go through different stages in order to become adults. We are freshmen in high school, there was so much in store for us. I knew all of this, but I don't think that I am completely ready for it all.


End file.
